Tsumugu Kinagase
is a member of the organization called Nudist Beach. His goal is to purge the world of Life Fibers. Appearance Tsumugu is a tall, muscular man of middle age. He keeps his hair short and black with the exception of his bright red mohawk. He has thick eyebrows, two earrings in his left ear and a bandage on his nose. In later scenes, he is shown with eye black. His attire is reminiscent of a guerrilla army member's gear in that it consists of a high-collared vest and dark green pants draped with belts and ammo. Personality Tsumugu has a keen hatred for Life Fiber Uniforms, especially Kamui, as he believes that they are merely relying on their wearers as a food source and will eventually kill their wearer. He also does not respect anybody who rely on Life Fibers. However, despite his despise for Kamui, Tsumugu accepts that Senketsu truly cares for Ryūko after being threatened by him and chooses to save them from Nonon when they were cornered by her. He has a habit of listing two reasons that apply to whatever he's talking about and is frequently seen smoking. History In the past, Tsumugu used to work under Isshin Matoi as a scientist in the research of Kamui, together with Kinue, who was very close to him. When Kinue, believing that people and clothing can form a bond together, decided to become a willing test subject for the wearing of an unspecified Kamui, the test failed tragically as Kinue was overwhelmed by the Kamui and devoured right in front of Tsumugu's eyes. This incident sparked in him an intense hatred for Life Fibers and Kamui and his initial belief that clothing and people can never truly care for one another, resulting in him becoming a hunter for Nudist Beach. Abilities Tsumugu is shown to be very tough, as he is able to hold his own against the Goku Uniform-clad club leaders without wearing any ability-enhancing clothing himself. He fights with equipment capable of disabling anything composed of Life Fibers. He most frequently uses a gun that fires alloy-based acupuncture needles that can cause Life-Fiber-based clothing to desynchronize with their wearer. He also uses grenades and smoke bombs to cause collateral damage, and is equipped with special firing pins mounted in gauntlets on his wrists. The pockets of his military vest can also function as a large-scale smoke bomb. Tsumugu is very skilled at setting traps, disabling his Life-Fiber-using opponents, and stealth tactics, being capable of incapacitating Ryūko while in "Kamui" mode Senketsu through his tactical aptitude. Relationships 'Kinue' Kinue was very close to Tsumugu, and may be his wife or sister. 'Ishhin Matoi' In the past, he worked under Isshin Matoi and researched Senketsu. 'Aikuro Mikisugi' Both Aikuro and Tsumugu are working under the organization Nudist Beach. Aikuro was seen talking to Tsumugu in a bar and a phonecall about Ryuko Matoi. 'Ryuko Matoi' Tsumugu tries to take Senketsu away from Ryuko to protect her from dying the same was Kinue did. Quotes "Let me tell you two useful pieces of information." :Tsumugu's favorite catchphrase. Image gallery Kill-la-Kill-05-01.jpg|"I smoke wherever I want." Kill-la-Kill-05-21.jpg|Tsumugu's Rampage References Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Characters